An Afternoon Nap
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: [Their tennis bags were used as makeshift pillows and a few empty discarded cans of Ponta lay at their feet] In the middle of a hot Sunday after a match, Atobe and Momoshiro find Ryoma and Jiroh sleeping peacefully under the trees. AtoJi MomoRyo


Hmm…let's see now ponders wrote a Tenipuri fic :D My first one actually and I'm quite proud of it. :P Well then, let's see how this goes:

Title: An Afternoon Nap (lame title yes but I couldn't think of anything else )  
Pairings: AtoJiro, implied MomoRyo  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff as expected from me :P  
Summary: "Their tennis bags were used as makeshift pillows and a few empty discarded cans of Ponta lay at their feet."-In the middle of a hot Sunday and after a match, Atobe and Momoshiro find Ryoma and Jiroh peacefully sleeping together under the trees.

A special thanks to Noniechan who helped me write this whenever I got stuck huggles If it weren't for her, it would've taken a hell lot longer than it should've to complete this XP

* * *

Atobe Keigo did not get jealous.

It was a fact of life, simple and unquestioned. Atobe Keigo had everything any possible sane teenager could want. He was rich and could buy the latest in tennis equipment though he preferred using the racket he had started off with when he first started playing the said sport. He was famous not only for his looks and charm, but also his unrivaled tennis skills and, as of late, how he beat Seigaku's best, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was also known to be the biggest egotist in Japan. There was nothing anyone had that he couldn't get in less than a snap of the fingers. He had it all and more

So to say that he was feeling jealously at the current scene before him would be a complete lie. Atobe Keigo did not get jealous. He just didn't like it when people touched what rightfully belonged to him. He was…possessive. Very possessive.

The street tennis courts located at the top of 3rd street were a place where any tennis player could play, whether or not they belonged to the tennis club at their school. Because of its many courts and convenient location, it attracted many tennis players from all over to go and have a friendly match with just about anyone they pleased, doubles or singles, it didn't matter. On a fair weather Sunday with not a single cloud in the sky, Atobe found himself at these courts, playing whoever would be willing to come and give him challenge.

Of course, there was no one who could ever meet up to Atobe's standards. Well, no one in the country. The only other person who would even come remotely close to matching Atobe in skill was currently in rehab at a clinic in Germany for injured athletes. That of course was Tezuka, the captain of Seigaku's tennis team. Still, nothing took away the exhilarating rush he felt whenever he played an opponent, especially if they were skilled.

"Game-set Match. Winner: Atobe. 6-2"

"Eh, I can't believe it's over already, that was like playing a game against buchou, you're completely merciless Atobe," Momoshiro sighed, being defeated by Atobe was not his ideal way of having fun on the courts but it had still been quite an interesting match, it surprised quite a lot of people that Momoshiro would be able to even score a point against the Hyotei captain. Of course, people who had played him personally in the past expected nothing less.

"Not too bad. You certainly gave Ore-sama a challenge Momoshiro," Atobe said with a smirk of his face. "Of course that doesn't mean you'll be defeating me anytime soon," he added.

"Mou, don't rub it in!" Momoshiro exclaimed a little ticked off at Atobe's attitude. Then again, it was expected from Japan's biggest egotist. The two shook hands briefly before heading off in separate directions.

"Jeez, where did Echizen go now? He wasn't even watching my match! That little, when I get my hands on him…" Momoshiro muttered to himself as he searched up and down the tennis courts. The two had come together to play tennis as always but it was Ryoma who suggested a game with the "Monkey King" as he put it and if he lost then "Momo-sempai will be treating for the burgers." Ryoma had said that with a smirk, and that was the last her ever saw of the freshman before his game with Atobe.

Meanwhile, Atobe was searching for the person that had come to the courts with him. Of course he wouldn't call it searching; it was more like...browsing. Jiroh had accompanied him this morning to the tennis courts and now the boy was nowhere to be found. Atobe frowned as took out a golden silk handkerchief and swiped the sweat from his forehead. Momoshiro had indeed gotten better than the last time they met and back then, it was easy to sense his power. He was indeed an interesting opponent, but of course, he would need to train a little more to get to where Atobe was. The Hyotei captain was sure Momoshiro hadn't even begun to see his true potential just quite yet though he himself (and probably a few of his teammates) knew it was there.

The sun was beginning to reach its noon mark and it was getting quite hot. Atobe couldn't help but sigh happily when he reached the shade of a nearby tree. He wondered where Jiroh could be...a soft snore interrupted Atobe's thoughts and he looked around the tree, eyes widening slightly when they fell upon two sleeping forms.

"Atobe! Hey, have you seen Echizen...?" Momo trailed off when he noticed what Atobe was staring at.

Ryoma and Jiroh had fallen asleep together under a shady tree. Their tennis bags were used as makeshift pillows and a few empty discarded cans of Ponta lay at their feet. The two slept peacefully; seemingly unaware of how close they really were to each other. Ryoma seemed to be snuggling against the redhead, who in turn had an arm lazily draped upon his shoulder. Any female would have squealed or smiled at the scene. Strangers who didn't know Ryoma or Jiroh would think the two were just close friends. Of course, this was not the case with either Momoshiro or Atobe, who were tempted to pry the two boys off one another.

"E-Echizen! What are you doing?!" Momoshiro had shouted and Atobe resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if he'd get a response, though it wouldn't be surprising with how loud the Seigaku regular was. However, Atobe had been thinking a little bit along the same line, what _was_ Jiroh doing snuggling up to Echizen Ryoma of all people? Atobe muttered the redhead's name and eyed Ryoma distrustfully. That...that child from Seigaku who insisted on giving him an inane nickname, was snuggling up to Jiroh. Atobe felt a twitch coming on.

It seemed there was enough tension in the air to be cut apart by a knife. Neither Atobe nor Momoshiro moved to wake them up, because of course it would be rude for one thing, and for another, Atobe knew that if Jiroh wanted to sleep, he _would_ sleep and nothing would wake him up, even if he were lying in the middle of a thunderstorm. Momoshiro had similar thoughts about Ryoma, the freshman was indeed a deep sleeper, but perhaps not as a deep one as Jiroh.

It seemed to be a mutual agreement between Momoshiro and Atobe that they would not disturb the two young boys' fruitful sleep. But that didn't mean they would leave them alone in peace either. The pair continued to stare disdainfully at the sight before them, and any innocent bystanders walking by would swear that the two looming figures were either extremely overprotective, or jealous. The latter did not fit Atobe at all, but then again, neither did the former. Atobe knew well that Jiroh could take care of himself, despite the fact that the fell asleep a lot in the most random (and sometimes dangerous) places. So, he wasn't being protective or jealous, of course not; the thought in itself was absurd.

The only other option was that Atobe was possessive. And that seemed to better fit his personality.

It seemed as if Momoshiro and Atobe had watched Ryoma and Jiroh sleep for hours. Neither was used to waiting around for anything, or anyone. And the silence was quite deadly. Many of the tennis players were beginning to pack up and go anywhere indoors to escape the heat. A few of them eyed Momoshiro and Atobe, wondering why they didn't just wake up their respective partners. Some female players cooed at the scene, saying that the two were too "kawaii" to be disturbed. Both Atobe and Momoshiro twitched at this, though neither said a word.

In his sleep, Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, as if something were disturbing his subconscious. Jiroh did a similar action only he also added a small groan. Out of the blue, the two opened their eyes slowly, one after the other. When Ryoma's vision cleared a little bit, he noticed Jiroh in front of him and blinked. The other did the same. Jiroh's mouth formed an 'o' upon seeing the younger boy and if Ryoma's head wasn't lying on the ground, he would have tilted it to the side. Neither noticed their sempais standing over them, never saying a word. Atobe was about to cut in and tell Jiroh that it was about time he'd woken up when the two suddenly felt drowsiness slip upon their eyelids again. Both closed their eyes and their bodies shifted against one another as they tried to once again become comfortable before they would continue to sleep.

Anyone would have thought that the two were going to kiss and the thought sent alarms through both Atobe and Momoshiro's heads. Without a second thought as to what they were doing, the pair had gone and prying the two apart by the back of their shirts, Momoshiro screaming Ryoma's name in the process, fully waking the freshman up. Jiroh blinked and turned his head, fully meeting Atobe's eyes.

"Oh? Atobe-san…" he said before his eyelids dropped once more and this time he had fallen asleep against the Hyotei captain. If Atobe was surprised, he didn't show it, not even when Jiroh had _snuggled_ up to him and used his chest for a pillow.

Meanwhile, both Ryoma and Momoshiro had gotten up and were beginning to walk away. Momoshiro took one last glance at Atobe and Jiroh, wondering if he should help in waking the other boy up but his attention immediately drew to Ryoma, who was asking him how the match went. Momoshiro had smiled, a little embarrassed as he recalled his 6-2 game played earlier that day. Ryoma had smirked and said that because of his ego, he now had to pay for the burgers.

"Eh?!" Momoshiro had exclaimed. How had the freshman remembered that? Not even _he_ did and his memory was slightly better than the latter's. Perhaps it was the fact that all that was in the 2nd year's head for the past hour or so was figuring a way to pry the Hyotei player's arms off of Ryoma.

"A deal is a deal Momo-sempai," Boy Wonder answered a knowing smile on his face.

Momoshiro gave an exasperated sigh, wrapping an arm around Ryoma's neck and pulling him close. He proceeded to give the first year a noogie, smiling cheekily. "Alright Ochibi! But you're buying next time!"

"Mada Mada Dane..." Ryoma mumbled as he pushed his sempai off of him. He would just invite Kikumaru-sempai next time and get him to pay. The red-headed boy always paid.

Not too far away, Atobe was staring at the top of Jiroh's head, frowning slightly. The boy had somehow draped himself across the Hyotei captain's body and Atobe was more than a little uncomfortable. Jiroh was pressed terribly close to him, and Atobe had the fleeting worry that if Jiroh didn't move soon, Atobe would do something terribly out of character. Like, carry him home or something. He shuddered at the idea.

Atobe knew his cell-phone was in his jacket, it was just that the same jacket was in his tennis duffel bag…which was currently about six feet away from him. He frowned. Atobe could've moved Jiroh of course, but that would be very difficult. Not only were their bodies entangled but Atobe was not used to carrying heavy objects. Actually, he wasn't used to carrying anything at all besides his duffel bag. And that too was carried by Kabaji almost all the time. He sighed and looked to the sky, noticing that there were no clouds there and anyone caught without shade would most likely perish from the heat. He was grateful to be under that tree with Jiroh.

Atobe looked down again at the red-head again and noticed that he had unconsciously entangled his fingers in the boy's hair. It was soft, and it reminded Atobe of the soft fur his cat, Fluffy-sama that Jiroh seemed to be quite fond of whenever he happened to come over. Of course, Fluffy-sama's fur was a little bit more groomed than Jiroh's hair, which had tangles and knots in many places. Atobe _never_ got knots in _his_ hair. Perhaps, with the proper shampoos and conditioners, Atobe thought, Jiroh's hair would almost be as soft as Fluffy-sama's, or even his own.

Jiroh shifted again in his sleep and this time buried his face in Atobe's shirt. He smiled and muttered a soft "Atobe-san" before ceasing to move again, completely comfortable in the older boy's arms. Atobe sighed.

_What am I going to do with you Jiroh?_ He mused to himself. He looked to the sky again and suddenly felt a weariness that had not been there before. Perhaps it was the heat, or the fact that he had played a game with Momoshiro, and then stood still watching Jiroh and that brat from Seigaku sleep so closely together under the trees. He sighed and would have yawned if he were not in public. He then leaned against the strong trunk of the tree, which was surprisingly comfortable. He felt his vision began to darken as his eyelids dropped down, not being able to stay up any longer. Atobe's arms seemed to wrap themselves around Jiroh and that was the last thing he did before finally falling asleep as well.

A moment later, Jiroh opened one eye and took a peek at his sleeping captain and smiled. He snuggled deeper into his arms and fell asleep, reminding himself to thank Fuji-san later. The brunette was quite good at giving advice.

Not too far away, the said brunette smiled at the two sleeping before him, a digital camera in his hand. This would definitely be a good collection to his photo album

Fin

* * *

Well, how did you all like that? This will actually be one of the few fics that I've written that I actually like XD Perhaps I am doomed to be a fluff queen forever Ah well, oh yeah! Expect a fic from me later concerning Atobe's Fluffy-sama, because I love the idea too much to not write a fic on it XD Well then, feedback is most appreciated and I apologize if I made Atobe seem a tad OOC, maybe not so much hopefully? Thank you for taking time to read my silly little fluffy fic XP

Seiya

Written: 8/20/2004  
Revised: 8/21-22/2004


End file.
